


For Bering & Wells

by fortunata13



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which H.G. Wells comes to her senses and doesn't opt for a mediocre suburban existence with some schmuck she met at the mall, and his slightly pretentious kid. Yeah, I'll admit it: I'm bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Bering & Wells

Helena rolls her eyes when she hears the knock on the door. “Where did you leave your keys this time?” she asks, as she turns the doorknob, only it isn’t Nate on the other side.

“I lied,” Myka blurts out, as soon as the door opens.

“Myka.” The name leaves Helena’s lips sounding like a strange mixture of a plea and a question.

“What I said last night, it isn’t true. I don’t want you to fight for Nate; I want you to fight for me, for us, for Bering and Wells.” Her hands are gripping H.G.’s shoulders as if she were about to shake some sense into her.

“Myka, I –”

“No. I practiced this speech all night and I’m going to finish it –– even if I have to Tesla you to do it,” she says, pulling out her weapon. She has no intention of using it but she’s Myka and this is H.G. standing before her: it’s what they do.

One of the corners of Helena’s lips curls up into a sad smile. “It’s always at gunpoint with the two of us, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is,” Myka says, nodding her head, “and it probably always will be. And you know what? That’s the way we both like it. From the moment I saw you I knew, and you did, too. Did you think I didn’t notice you copping a feel while I was cuffing you? Don’t bother denying it, Helena. This thing between us is real, more real than anything I’ve ever felt in my life.” After taking a deep breath, Myka’s hand goes to Helena’s shoulder, and she says, “For as much as you care about Adelaide, you don’t belong here.”

Helena tears away from her, releasing a derisive chuckle. “Where do I belong?”

“Don’t you get it? You belong with me. I’ve wanted to tell you so many times but life kept getting in the way. I’m not going to let it anymore. This is too important.” Myka lets her arms fall at her sides and her chin drop to rest on her chest. This getting honest stuff is hard and it’s exhausting, especially after staying up all night writing that ridiculous speech. Maybe her original plan –– a PowerPoint presentation –– would have been easier. “I’m in love with you, Helena,” she says, meeting her gaze. “Let’s not blow this. Please.”

H.G. takes a step forward and rests her forehead on Myka’s; this is as much physical intimacy as they’ve ever shared. “You had me at ‘I lied,’ Myka, but everything I’ve ever loved, I’ve lost. Every time I’ve allowed myself the luxury of hope, the possibility of a brighter future, it’s slipped through my fingers or been ripped from my arms. What you are asking of me, it’s…” she trails off shaking her head.

“Do you love me?” she asks.

“Myka, I –”

“It’s a yes or no question, Helena.”

Helena purses her lips, noticing that Myka is still pointing the Tesla at her. “From the moment you walked into my house in London, I knew I’d met my match. You’re the only person who has made feel anything other than rage in over a hundred years. You’re the reason I didn’t destroy the world. Of course I love you.”

Myka smiles and pulls Helena into a deep kiss filled with as much hope and expectancy as she’s ever experienced. “Let’s go home, Helena.”

Helena hesitates, looking over her shoulder for a moment. Turning her back on this life is losing Christina all over again, only that little girl isn’t Christina and she deserves more than being a stand-in for a ghost. Helena knows that –– she’s known it all along. Myka deserves better, too. Myka, who courageously knocked on that door for the purpose of handing Helena her heart, deserves so much better. Helena turns to face Myka, looking into her eyes for a second, before saying, “Yes, let’s do that.” She hasn’t any idea where home is but it only takes her a moment to reason that perhaps Myka and the Warehouse have been her home all along.

“Pete, Pete, wake up,” Myka says, when she steps into the SUV. “I’m taking H.G. into custody, physical custody,” she adds with a smirk on her face as she leans in to kiss her again.

“Well, it’s about time,” Pete says. “And people say I’m the slow one.” He looks back at them in the rearview mirror, and says, “All right, hot chicks making out in the back of my car. Who’s the man? Pete’s the man, that’s who.”

“Wow,” Myka says, when their lips part. “Who knew H.G. Wells would be such a great kisser?”

“She’s like three hundred years old,” Pete quips. “That’s a whole lot of practice time.”


End file.
